The Perks of Having a Godson
by GlamRakStar
Summary: This is set 4 years in the future. Adam/Sauli. Adam is still dating Sauli and he's working on his fourth album. He has to babysit four-year-old Riff one day, short notice. Sauli comes home and Riff helps Adam out a little. Fluffity fluff. Rated T IN CASE.


**This is obviously the first fic I've posted on here, but I've really been wanting to write some Adam/Sauli domesticity, and that's what this is, but with Riff instead. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Adam was extremely thankful for days off. Sure, he loved what he did, and writing and recording and singing were some of his favorite things, but working on a new album is <em>stressful<em>, as he knew very well.

So on this day off, Adam was stretched out on his black leather couch, trying to relax. His stomach was all tied up in knots. Don't even ask why. Sauli had run on a few errands, and was going to have lunch with Katri while he was in town.

"Are you sure, Adam?" Sauli had asked the night before, when they were lying in bed. "I want to spend time with you on your day off."

"It's your day off too," Adam reminded him. It was. Sauli had gone back to college three years before, when he'd become an official citizen of the United States. He was getting a degree in radio journalism.

"I know, and I'd like to spend it with you," Sauli said, wrinkling his eyebrows in the cutest way imaginable, Adam thought.

"I would too, baby, but Katri's only in town for a few days. Go hang out with her, then come home to me."

"Okay," Sauli'd agreed, sighing. They'd kissed and fallen asleep, and that's where Sauli was now. He'd told Adam that he'd probably be home around three that afternoon, which meant Adam had several hours to sit on the couch and be nervous, go into their room, check something, and be nervous, and come back to the couch and be nervous.

Adam was about to fall asleep, sitting there on the couch, when his phone rang. It startled him, and he fumbled to pick it up.

"Hello?" he answered, without bothering to check who was calling. He was mad at the damn phone for disturbing him, and felt like shunning it by not looking at it.

"Adam? Hi," said the caller. It was Scarlett.

"Hey, Scarlett. What's up?" Adam asked.

"Well, I completely forgot to ask you before, but I have to go to the dentist and get a root canal in a little bit, and you know they have to put me under, so Lee will have to drive me, and I feel bad because this is your day off, and I can call Alisan if you can't, but would you mind watching Riff today? He'd get bored in the waiting room, and he loves you, and-"

Adam cut her off, laughing. "It's fine, Scarlett, of course I'll watch him. I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Oh, thank you so much, Adam, you don't even know!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"No problem. Just bring him by whenever."

"Will do. See you in a few minutes. Thanks again!"

"'Bye, Scarlett," Adam said, hanging up with a smile.

Then he looked around the room and realized that Riff hadn't been over in awhile, and he needed to put some things up. Because Riff was four-that age where he wants to get into _everything_ and wants to know _why_ and _what_-and there were some things that Adam figured he probably shouldn't get into. Like that wine and those magazines, and _oh_, that bottle of lube should _not _be in here!

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Adam ran down the stairs and answered it, breathlessly.

Lee stood there and Riff bounced up and down, waving. "Uncle Adam! Uncle Adam! Look at my new toy!" The four year old exclaimed, holding up a plastic cell phone that beeped and rang when he pressed the buttons.

"Very cool," Adam told him, still slightly out of breath.

"Adam? You okay?" Lee asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I just had to run upstairs and put some…_things_…away."

Lee nodded, looking amused. "Well, I'll be after him in a few hours. I want to make sure Scarlett gets settled back in at home first. You know how she is."

Adam laughed. "Yeah." he leaned out the door to wave at Scarlett, who was still in the car.

"We'd better get going. 'Bye, Riffy," Lee said, giving Riff a kiss on the top of his head. "Thanks, Adam!" He called as he left.

"'Bye!" Adam and Riff called. Adam closed the door and looked at the little boy.

"Hey, Riff!" Adam said brightly.

"Hi, Uncle Adam!" Riff beamed.

"I missed you," Adam told him. "So what're we gonna do today?"

"I dunno," Riff said. He tore off toward the living room and climbed onto the couch, knocking Adam's cell phone to the floor. The four year old began to bounce.

"I _love _this couch, Uncle Adam!" He shrieked. "It's the _bestest _for bouncing!"

Adam and Sauli knew-very well-exactly how bouncy that couch was, and Adam snorted. He pulled Riff down and started tickling him. Riff laughed and laughed.

"I know what I wanna do!" Riff exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Adam let go of him and settled onto his knees on the hardwood floor.

"I'm gonna be a tour guide and take you on a tour of your house. 'Kay?"

Adam smiled.

Damn creative kid.

"I have to have your phone, though."

"And why's that, Riff?" Adam asked.

"Because tour guides have to have phones. In case we get lost," Riff explained seriously.

"Can't you use your phone?" Adam asked, gesturing to the toy cell phone abandoned on the couch.

"That's a _play _phone," Riff told him with much exaggeration, as if he didn't know. "I need a _real _one."

Adam sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket. He checked to make sure it was locked and the OtterBox was on securely, then handed it to the little boy.

"_Thank _you," Riff said, nodding, trying to act grown up, as a tour guide might. "Now stand up, and follow me. You have to listen to all my rules, too, 'cause I'm the boss of the tour. Okay, Uncle Adam?"

"Okay, Riffy," Adam said, standing up.

"No, you have to call me Mr. Tour Guide!"

Adam hid his smile. "Okay, Mr. Tour Guide. Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Yes."

"Stay right here, and wait for me, okay? Don't start the tour without me."

"I won't. Just hurry," Riff commanded.

"Gotcha." Adam grinned.

Less than two minutes later, Adam returned to the hallway where he'd left Riff. The four year old was staring, wide-eyed, at Adam's phone in his hand.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Mr. Tour Guide?" Adam asked.

Wordlessly, Riff showed Adam what he was looking at.

Adam's phone was unlocked and Riff was in his pictures. The ones that were most prominent in the display on the screen were sixteen pictures of Sauli, in some compromising positions. Wearing no clothes.

"Oh, _fuck_," Adam said under his breath.

"You said a bad _word_!" Riff exclaimed gleefully. "That means you have to come to my house an' put money in the bad word jar!"

"I know. Sorry. Riff, how'd you get into my phone?"

"Your password is the same as my daddy's," he explained.

Damn smart kid.

Adam groaned. He made a mental note to change his password from 7433-RIFF-as soon as possible.

"Can you not tell your daddy…or mommy…or Uncle Sauli, that you saw that?"

"Okay," Riff said simply. "Can I be Mr. Tour Guide again now?"

"Sure. But, uh, how 'bout you use your own phone?"

Riff obediently ran to get it. Then he took Adam's hand and led him upstairs.

"Why are we starting upstairs?"

"'Cause I'm the boss," Riff replied. He went to Adam's room first.

"This is your room and Uncle Sauli's room," Riff announced.

"Oh yeah?" Adam asked, playing along.

"Yeah. And this your bed. And this is your shoe. And this is your other shoe…"

Adam had to grin. Then Riff reached for something on his dresser.

"And this is your…well, what _is _this?"

"This" happened to be that bottle of lube that Adam had hurried to get out of the living room, but did Adam tell Riff that? _Hell _no. "Uh, it's, um, hair gel."

"Cool! I want some, Uncle Adam!"

"Um, no, it's Uncle Sauli's. You can only use it on blond hair. If I put it in your hair, your hair would turn green," Adam said quickly, making up a response.

"Green hair? Cool!"

Boys will be boys.

"I don't think your mom would be too happy about that, buddy. Why don't we go tour another room, now, befo-"

"Ooh, Adam, what's _this_?" Riff asked.

Adam buried his face in his hands. Riff was opening a small, black velvet box.

"It's a ring," Adam said.

"I can _see_ that," Riff said, rolling his eyes. Adam almost laughed at how grown up he was trying to act. "Who's it for?"

"It's for Sauli," Adam told him.

"Why? He already got lots of rings."

Adam sat down in the floor next to Riff. "I know he does, but this is a _special _ring."

"Why is it special?" Riff asked.

"Because, when I give him this ring, it's going to mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I want him to marry me," Adam exclaimed.

"Ooh, that's neat!" Riff exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is," Adam said. "But I have to ask him, and he has to say yes first."

"Did my mommy and daddy do that?"

"They sure did," Adam replied with a smile.

"So does that mean you'll be _two _daddies?"

"Well, maybe someday," Adam admitted. "But getting married doesn't automatically make you parents. You don't get a baby as soon as you get married."

"How _do_ you get a baby, Uncle Adam?" Riff asked, wide-eyed.

Damn curious kid.

"Uh…Ask your parents later, okay?"

"Okay," Riff replied. "So when are you gonna do it?"

"Do _what_?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Marry Sauli, silly!" Riff said, as if that's all they'd been talking about.

"Oh." Adam laughed a little. "I think I'll ask him tonight."

"That's cool! Can I watch? I have to know how."

"Know how to do what?"

"Ask if somebody wants to marry me!"

"I think you're a little young to be thinking about marriage, buddy," Adam told him, fighting his smile.

"Nuh-_uh_!" Riff said defensively. "I'm gonna marry this girl, Lacy, at pre-school! I got her a ring in the quarter machine at the restaurant."

"Cool," Adam replied, "but I still don't think you'd better watch."

Riff sighed. "I guess that's okay…"

"Hey, but you can come to our wedding!" Adam said, trying to cheer the little boy up. "If he says yes tonight."

"He'll say yes, Uncle Adam. He loves you."

Damn cute kid.

"I hope so," Adam said, reaching a hand out to mess up Riff's soft hair. Riff handed the ring box back to him, and Adam slid it in his pocket.

"It's a pretty ring," Riff told him.

"Thanks." Adam was quiet a minute, then he realized something. "Riff," he started seriously, "when Uncle Sauli gets home, you can't-"

But right in the middle of his sentence, the downstairs door opened, and Sauli called out, "Hello, I am home, Adam!"

"Uncle Sauli!" Riff shrieked, then jumped up and tore out of the room.

"Riff, wait!" Adam exclaimed, chasing after him.

He arrived at the front door seconds after Riff-who was already chattering away-did.

"Hi, Adam," Sauli said above the loud four year old. Adam kissed him hello.

"I didn't know he was here," Sauli said, but he was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I was going to call you, but Mr. Tour Guide here needed my phone _right then_. It was urgent." Adam winked.

"Anyway, Uncle Sauli, Uncle Adam told me that he's gonna ask you to marry-"

Adam clamped a hand over Riff's mouth and blushed furiously. When Adam moved his hand, Riff said, in a small voice, "Oops. Uncle Adam, was I not s'posed to say anything?"

Adam sighed. "Well, Riff, usually it's kept a surprise, but it's okay."

Riff's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry, Uncle Adam, I didn't mean to-"

Adam silenced him with a reassuring hug. "It's okay, buddy. I know." While hugging Riff, Adam's eyes moved up to meet Sauli's.

"What were you going to ask me?" Sauli whispered slowly.

Adam let go of Riff and pulled the velvet box from his pocket as he shifted down onto one knee.

"I was going to ask, Sauli, if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Will…" Adam blinked back his tears, willing them to stay away for at least a few more minutes. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and slid the ring onto Sauli's slim finger. It was a perfect fit, and it looked gorgeous on Sauli's hand. It seemed extra-shiny for some reason, but Adam realized that was because of the tears in his eyes. "I love you more than anything," Adam added quietly.

"Oh, Adam, _yes_," Sauli breathed. Adam stood up and Sauli pulled him into a soft kiss.

When they pulled apart, they wiped each other's tears.

"I love you so much, Adam," Sauli said. They gently kissed again.

Then Adam glanced over at Riff, who was very quietly watching as everything played out. "Come here, Riff," Adam said. He and Sauli bent down and hugged the little boy.

"We love you too," Adam told him.

"I love you guys, too," Riff replied, "but you're squishin' me."

Adam and Sauli both laughed and loosened their grip.

"By the way, thank you, Riff," Adam said.

"What for, Uncle Adam?"

"Well, I would've been too nervous to ask Uncle Sauli to marry me later, and you kind of left me without any choice." Adam laughed.

"Yes, thanks, Riff," Sauli added. "Now I get to marry the man of my dreams."

Adam and Sauli were about to get choked up again, but Riff said, "Are you guys gonna kiss again?"

"I don't know," Adam replied. "Do you think we should?"

"You love each other," Riff noted seriously. "So, yeah. I think people who love each other are allowed to kiss. Plus, it's good practice for when you get married. My mommy and daddy are married and they kiss all the time, so I think you should get some practice."

"Well, I'll kiss him then," Adam said, and he did.


End file.
